


bittersweet psychedelia

by ArtificialTVirus



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Hallucinations, M/M, Sad, Short One Shot, Sleep Deprivation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialTVirus/pseuds/ArtificialTVirus
Summary: It was easier to hurt than love.
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 25





	bittersweet psychedelia

**Author's Note:**

> idea by @maizena, she let me use it so ty.

_“eughah—efgh…”_

That disgusting gurgle and then _flop._ Another of the Bokoblin remains for the day. So, so many of the monstrous corpses throughout the daily routine, only to be resurrected during the Blood Moon. A purgatory of the Great Calamity, truly. Maybe once he defeated Ganon it would stop. Maybe once he defeated Ganon, he could get a decent night’s sleep.

Maybe, he could even go home.

Ah, but he could do that anytime, right? To that small little cottage, after all of these battles and a tired night, straight into those feathery arms and smug attitude that would no doubt complain about something. Likely about cooking. He never was the one to cook, and the Hylian himself seemed to be able to make eatables… most of the time.

But even with food left, the other usually whined. If he didn’t know any better, one would consider the Rito Champion hated him. And _maybe_ he did – at the beginning at least. Not the type to hide the obvious distasteful impression, and Link wasn’t as ignorant as the Rito thought. Simply quiet – which may have been the sole cause of that to begin with.

But that’s the past.

Past.

Yes. Even this day would be _past_ in a few minutes and he would be home. Back to that past. Back to Revali.

“…hnnh…”

For the first of those lingering thoughts, the Hylian heard his breath in the coldness of the night. Cold. Cold and alone, and _tired._

“Tired…”

So, so tired of the repetition. Of this and that, of being the _hero_ every single day. Where was his hero? Why couldn’t _he_ be with him _?_ _His_ hero even had the act; the confidence and heroism he lacked. He was always there, watching, judging upon when to step up. Even in face of Calamity Ganon – he stood proud and daring.

Even when he showed off his new skill, he looked beautiful as ever, despite the lesser reaction of the Hylian.

And as he would return home, he would look as fierce as he last… remembered?

“…Home…”

Yes. Home. That’s where he would see him. And remember him; clear as a day – clear as back then.

Back when?

“—Hya!”

It was the rain. The clouds. The visions and lack of sleep what clustered his mind and memories. Always did; Zelda kept saying that as well. _‘Get some rest, Link.’_ And it should be better. Get some rest, be touched by the delicate feathers of those fingers that stroked the blond out of the tired expression, and let them sway you to a night’s long dreams.

Just how he wanted it to be.

Wanted, _wanted_ …

“Hoi-!” And a little neigh to calm the beast, it stopped soon enough. Just a few more steps of the soaking darkness; “I’m home!”

_“Oho, so the Hero finally returns! My, I should be honored,”_

Sarcasm pinpointed on the last word. Just as it _should_ be.

“Heh… Maybe _I_ should be honored to have one of the Champions await me at home,”

He didn’t even need to look. Revali was there. From the corner of his eyes, the larger Rito swaying his hand at the upcoming reply; as if he didn't see that gesture so many times.

_“‘One of the’? Lost respect for me so soon, Link?”_

Hungry for more. Always hungry for the love and the narcissism. And the Hylian would always give that, no matter how many times it was deemed unnecessary.

“Never,”

Because he loved him.

_“Modesty, Hero,”_

And spending the night with your loved ones would make it all the better. It’s how it worked, right?

“Uhum,”

Wash away all the hurt and pain of today, make you forget about all the…

All the bad things.

Putting an end on the merciless night, have a moment’s rest on the bed and letting the tall Rito sit next to you. Feeling the gentleness of the feathers leave light brushes of affection. Closing the tired gaze to rest into their caresses.

“Ah…” Flinching the closed eyelid as of the feathers wiped away the gentle, falling trail. “A-Ah…” Opening up ever-so lightly to the scattered and deranged thoughts; afraid of the sensibility nearing.

“Why…. Why am I… crying?”

A feeling of panic lit ablaze by the unknown. A cold wind of desolation shrouding the room in seconds, and Hyrule’s Hero was _afraid_ to face it.

To open his eyes.

“Who is Revali…?”

Because when he did;

_“I’m someone that's been long dead, Link,”_


End file.
